The Crush Brush
Blossom falls in love with Justin Bradley and begins to follow him everywhere, and her sisters are charged with keeping her grounded. Malcolm Jules escapes jail and Sarah Bellum installs a new fixture in the professor's house. Episode guide Tyler Osborn walks around the police station dismayed since days have passed and the Representative has yet to be identified. Osborn groans as he sees Mr. Grant's lawyer coming up the hallway. Osborn rudely greets him, and the lawyer mentions that he is representative Mr. Grant's wife in a lawsuit against the police department for failing to protect him. The lawyer looks into the interrogation room and immediately recognized the Representative as a former colleague Malcolm Jules who had left to practice law in Denver the year prior. After learning who he was from Osborn, he offers to interrogate him. Osborn accepts the offer. The lawyer begins to question Jules, but Jules continues to evade the question. The lawyer realizes that whoever the higher power is, he is controlling Jules' body, but not his mind. He tries to speak directly to Jules, and the Representative grows violent and shoves him down. He runs out of the room and out of the building before Osborn can stop him. Elsewhere, after sending the girls to school, John Utonium receives a visit from Sarah Bellum. She and a crew from the Capitol Building come in and installed a phone. Sarah explains that it connected the the mayor's office and it will allow him to contact the girls at any time. Meyer calls through the phone to greet Utonium, but Utonium complains about having to pay the bill for the phone. Meyer hangs up and Sarah sneaks out. As Monday comes around, Tyler Osborn witnesses a red light fly through the air and calls Kathleen Keane at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to question her about Blossom's whereabouts. Keane goes directly to Bubbles and Buttercup, who admit to knowing that she was going to skip school. Keane orders them to retrieve their sister. Bubbles and Buttercup arrive at Townsville High School and differ in their plans to search for Blossom. While Buttercup goes on a wild search through the entire school, Bubbles goes to the front office to find what class Justin Bradley was in: volleyball. Bubbles heads there to find Blossom watching the game from the bleachers. Justin serves the ball, and it continues on in a terse back-and-force until the ball in lobbed over to Justin's side and he kneels down and cups his hand. A teammate, Zachary, uses Justin's hands as a jumping off point to slam the ball on the other team to win the game. Meanwhile, Bubbles speaks with Blossom about not being about to talk to Justin. Just as she decided to talk to him, she realizes that he was not longer on the court and speeds off to find him. Justin sneaks out from the game into the locker room before anyone notices. He manages to change his clothes and is tying his shoelaces when he is shoved down. He looks up to see one of the opposing players, Lucas, looming over him. Lucas reminds Justin of the deal they had to lose the game, which Justin broke. Justin maintains a bravado as Lucas continues to shove him until Justin bounces back and pushes him against the lockers and pins him. Frustrated, Lucas kicks Justin in the stomach, causing him to let go. Lucas launches two more punches, one that Justin dodges and the other that he catches with both hands. Lucas, with his free hand, goes in for another punch, but Blossom speeds in and catches it. She squeezes until Lucas lets go of Justin and tosses him against the wall. Justin is awestruck at first, but then recognizes Blossom as one of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom is speechless, and eventually speeds on back to Pokey Oaks. When Justin arrives there later and tries to speak with her,she ignores him. Eventually, he lets it go and stops trying. That night, Elliott Meyer and Sarah Bellum are about to leave the office when Tom Seaton comes in, requesting to download some things from the hard drive of Meyer's computer onto his flash drive. Sarah is suspicious, but Meyer allows him and leaves him to lock up. After a few minutes, Seaton unscrews the bottom of the Powerpuff phone and implants a chip. He leaves the room, but not until calling The Representative and informing him of the success of his mission. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Malcolm Jules/The Representative *Justin Bradley *Tom Seaton *Zachary *Lucas *Greg Background information and notes Continuity *Tyler Osborn interrogates Malcolm Jules about the rabid dog incident, which occurred in The Canine Design. *Sarah Bellum has the Powerpuff phone installed in the Utonium house. Elliott Meyer uses this phone to contact the Powerpuff Girls in The Forgone Seaton. *Blossom avoids talking to Justin Bradley face to face for the first time. She is finally able to speak to him in person in The Property Devotee. See also Category:Fan Fiction